Tichondrius
Summary Tichondrius the Darkener is the leader of the Dreadlords of the Burning Legion, under the command of Kil'jaeden and Archimonde. He was a major character in the Warcraft III campaigns: Path of the Damned, The Invasion of Kalimdor, and Eternity's End, and an antagonist in World of Warcraft: Legion. Tichondrius originally served as an envoy of the Legion's will to Arthas Menethil as the Scourge prepared to summon the Legion to Azeroth. He, along with the other Dreadlords, commanded the Scourge during the invasion of Kalimdor, but met his defeat in battle against the empowered Demon hunter Illidan Stormrage, only later to emerge from the Twisting Nether to help lead the Burning Legion's third invasion of Azeroth. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Tichondrius the Darkener, Lord of the Nathrezim Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years Classification: Dreadlord/Nathrezim, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Immortality (Type 8. Demons who die outside the Twisting Nether will eventually re-materialize within the Twisting Nether), Regeneration (Low-Godly) via the Twisting Nether Corruption (Type 3) via Carrion Plague (Can randomly corrupt nearby individuals), Spatial Manipulation (Demons are able to tear their way into the physical universe), Explosion Manipulation via Brand of Argus (Can mark an individual such that they explode whenever they enter within 6 yards of Tichondrius), Fire Manipulation via Flames of Argus (Can cause flames to erupt beneath an opponent), Healing, Paralysis Inducement and Blood Manipulation via Tainted Blood (Can hold individuals in place by controlling their blood), Illusion Creation via Illusionary Night, Transmutation (Can freely dissolve himself into bats and reform at will), Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Energy and Soul Absorption, Chaos Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Soul Manipulation with Fel Magic (Fel Magic is a pure manifestation of disorder which harnesses the life energy and souls of living things as fuel). Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Water Manipulation via the Skull of Gul'Dan (Responsible for the corrupting of the woods into the Felwoods), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (The Frostmourne was unable to absorb his soul), Chaos Manipulation (Demons originate from the Twisting Nether and are immune to its nature, including its Chaotic energies), Magic (Able to coexist with the Twisting Nether's rampant volatile magical energies), Spatial Manipulation, and Reality Warping (Demons are born from the Twisting Nether and are able to coexist with its effects, which are able to tear through the Great Dark Beyond and warp creation) Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought evenly with Illidan Stormrage prior to his demon transformation, though he would eventually be defeated. Implied to be able to kill Cenarius who could fight evenly with both Mannoroth and Grommash Hellscream. Comparable to Mannoroth and other Dreadlords like Mal'Ganis). Speed: At least Subsonic (Comparable to Illidan Stormrage, Mannoroth, and Mal'Ganis) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Small City level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, likely higher Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average. Likely above ordinary demons, possesses the position as tactician and lieutenant in times of war. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Regeneration Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Blood Users Category:Illusionists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Water Users Category:Male Characters Category:Blizzard Category:Warcraft Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7